Talk:Conlang Conworld
Name of the World Please submit suggestions for the name of the world. My suggestion: Ánzain AKsroa4a (talk) 20:10, May 4, 2014 (UTC) "Cālōčī" (cah-LOH-chee) is the Ancient Va'aini word for soil/earth, so you can use that if you want, but the word the speakers of the language used for their world was "Nirūnei," (Nih-ROO-nay) which literally means "land that is beneath the sky." Tee Seven (talk) 21:47, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Also, if you'd like to join and contribute to this world, leave a message here, or on my Talk Page. AKsroa4a (talk) 22:12, May 4, 2014 (UTC) My word for earth would be Bőrèš Kagèf with stress on è. The Kaufman (talk) 14:44, May 5, 2014 (UTC) In Xynder, "world" is Rńdast (or Eer but that's stupid). Alöve momo kroge e, Dispnaj helbel. (talk) 19:54, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Ello, Elias Demoni here, My suggestion is: E'auxos, Dizziran for Earth-Home. If we keep trying to name the world after our conlangs, we'll never get anywhere. We might as well call it Conlang-Earth! Or even more compactly, "Clearth." Viisyal (talk) 23:27, October 20, 2014 (UTC). Timeline What's the current year? I propose 1850 to WWI as current time. PS I don't think I'm a king. The Kaufman (talk) 08:33, May 6, 2014 (UTC) A king? What's a king got to do with anything? And I said we're technically in the modern technological era, but you can write history or roleplay any era you want. The map will feature modern borders. AKsroa4a (talk) 13:00, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Specifying: "a king" is in figurative sense. As I remember, you did not say. Or said it when I wasn't in the chat (my fault if the latter). Let the map have modern borders, but, as the world isn't finished, I propose organizing a poll. The Kaufman (talk) 17:19, May 6, 2014 (UTC) This Thing This thing: I like it :] 20:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Others What happened to the nice red color of KooLaa? Osswix (talk) 12:04, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Ps Nvm, it probably is the school's monitor fault. Osswix (talk) 12:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Actually it's the wiki's fault. It discolours the map for some reason. I'll try to change it if you want. This has been a Public Service Announcement from your friendly neighbourhood despot.] (talk) 13:26, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Map Design I just notice this. Where's the Caspian sea? Are lakes left out of this map? Surely the geographical shape of the planet is important enough to make proper boarder lines. What if someone proposed a nation in the middle of a massive lake not visible on this map? I suppose that wouldn't be a problem if the inhabitants are aquatic, but still. Gibberish Inspired (talk) 03:40, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I downloaded this map online and just edited it. The original version didn't have the Caspian Sea. I noticed it too, and didn't like the fact, but it was the highest quality map that I was able to edit. I could try adding it myself but I'm not the best artist so the borders wouldn't be perfect. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 05:31, July 3, 2014 (UTC) New version of map Sorry for my impatience, but I ask, when will the new version of map be uploaded? Has someone else "ordered" their country? ''This telegram was written by Tovarisch Isaac Kaufman (dossier/mail) on '' 09:38, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I just haven't gotten around to it. I'll do it soon. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 15:39, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Subpages Can we add subpages with legal documents? The Narrator 22:02, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Sure. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 22:22, July 6, 2014 (UTC) May I Join Your Beautiful World? Hello there! I was wondering if it was okay if I could join in on this wonderful conworld too? I don't have much of my country done yet but I should have a lot of it done pretty soon! Ashleecutie (talk) 02:50, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Ashleecutie